Dreams
by DominoTyler
Summary: Sequel to my story "Hands" due to an enormous amount of requests. Hermione and Jacob are engaged, but what if that's against the law? Will Hermione and Jacob be forced to split, or will the fight the ministry and stay together? And what strange creature is threatening their friends back in America?
1. Chapter 1

I've been getting a lot of requests for a sequel so...here one is! Based on the song "_Dreams_" by the Cranberries, I hope you enjoy it! :) Not quite sure what's going to happen but I'll figure something out, and it'd help if you left me some requests to spur me along. Here we go! ^^

**...**

**I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,**

**Because it came from you.**

**And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,**

**A different way to be.**

_**Dreams - The Cranberries**_

**...**

Hermione rolled over and her heart stopped. _"No-"_

The words hadn't even escaped her lips before she crashed to the floor, having rolled right off of the bed.

Right onto her boyfriend.

Or should she say fiancé?

Her eyes opened wide. _Why is Jacob here in my dorm?_

Said fiancé grunted beneath her.  
"Hermione, you know I love you..." he grunted again when she shifted. "But I'm not digging this new position."

Hermione managed to roll off of Jacob and crashed onto the hardwood floor of Jacob's bedroom.

Oh...she'd been dreaming that she was back at Hogwarts. She had completely forgotten that she'd ended up falling asleep at the Black residence the night before. Probably because there had been quite a bit of alcohol in her system. Which was why she was here in the first place.

She had received the news that she was being sent back to her previous job at the British Ministry. And with it came a demand that had caused her to quickly crack open a bottle of Firewhiskey to help her think about what was going to happen now. After 4 more bottles she decided she would take her sixth bottle on a walk to Jacob's house so they could discuss it there. However, her shortcut through the woods took her straight into the path of Quill on his rounds, and he had Seth Clearwater take over so he could walk her to Jake's safely.

"Geez, Mione!" he exclaimed, taking the bottle from her hand. "What's gotten into you? You can't go around getting smashed for any old reason. There'd better be a good explanation for this. And what the hell is Firewhiskey?"

Hermione had giggled. "Drinking age is different where I come from," she slurred. "Hows about you drink it and find out?"

Quill gave her a cautious look but had taken a swig nonetheless.

He finished the bottle by the time they'd reached Jacob's.

"Hey, Jake!" Quill called as they stepped onto his property. "I've got a pretty and hammered girlfriend for you to come and fetch."

Jake appeared on the front porch looking as though he'd just woken up, as he probably had - it was nearly 2am by the time they'd reached Jake's. Quill hadn't trusted her enough to have her ride on his back without tumbling off.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, Jake!" Hermione remembered exclaiming. "Want some?" She held out the empty bottle. "Might make things...easier..."

However, before she was able to explain what "things" would be made easier, she'd passed out.

And now here she was, lying hung over on Jake's floor.

Jacob rolled over so he was hovering over her. She squinted up at his face, trying to fight against the light shining through his bedroom window.

"Morning, sunshine," he drawled. "Mind tell me what happened last night?"

"Mmm..." she groaned, closing her eyes and trying to roll away from him. "More sleep. Then I'll tell."

Jacob sat up and pulled Hermione into a sitting position as well, pulling her until she was seated between his crisscrossed legs. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest as he spoke.

"Hermione, this has to be pretty serious. There has to be a good reason because I've never seen you like that before. Are you...having second thoughts about the wedding?"

He was stroking her hair softly with those large hands of his. His fingers were gentle but she could sense a sort of panic.

"Of course not," she assured him. "But...the Ministry, it seems, is."

His hand froze. "What?"

"Apparently witches and shapeshifters aren't meant to mingle," she said finally, bitterly.

His tone changed drastically. He was angry. "What?"

"You can bet that I'm going to fight this, love," she whispered. "Don't worry."

"They can't just decide things like this!" He exclaimed. "How come they didn't step in when Bella was trying to fuck a vamp?"

Hermione cringed at his anger and knew he was close to transformation, so she decided to stand and step away from him, making like she just needed to get a glass of water. Standing gave her quite the headrush but she quickly shook it off and headed for the kitchen, Jacob following behind her.

"Because we knew that sooner or later the Volturi would step in. And they did, just not in the way we expected. We thought they would deter her in some way...however we did not expect her to be quite so...blatantly idiotic about it? We've never dealt with a human wanting to be with a vampire quite so badly. However, shapeshifters are a different story, I suppose. They have Elder's who make the rules. But in the long absence of the shapeshifters, rules were created and studies were conducted and we realized that, like a human mating with a vampire, we weren't quite sure what might come of a shapeshifter mating with a standard human. Of course we know now - they either transform or they don't. But the ministry has ruled shapeshifters a dangerous intelligent species, so they want to take precautions that more than there already are don't happen."

Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They're trying to kill us off again?"

Hermione nodded as she sipped her water. "Seems that way." She placed her glass in the sink. "However, you can bet all you own that I'm going to fight this as soon as I get back to England. I'm going to take this up with the Wizengamot straight away. One thing's for sure -" she placed her hand softly on his cheek. She smiled. "We are getting married."

Jacob sighed a sigh of slight relief and smiled, calming down some. He pulled Hermione in close.

"Good."

...

"Alright," Hermione said. She took Jacob's hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could still always catch an airplane or something. I don't have a problem with that."

Jacob shook his head. "No. I want to do this."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Then hold on tight to my hand and do not, under any circumstances, slacken your grip. It's going to feel very...uncomfortable and strange, but only for a moment. Keep your feet planted firmly on the ground so you can land firmly on the ground. Alright?"

He nodded, a look of strict, determined focus on his face, showing in the creases on his forehead.

"Have you said all of your goodbyes?"

He nodded once again. "I'm ready. I've said goodbye to everyone I know in Forks and on the Rez. Let's go."

Hermione nodded this time and smiled. Then, with a deep breath, she apparated home.

They landed just a ways away from the Burrow, where Hermione had sent all of their belongings for safekeeping until they arrived.

Jacob looked stunned when they first landed and stood sort of hunched over, his now shoulder-length hair draped around his face, arms stretched out wide to keep himself steady. Then, he laughed.

"That was great!" He exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

Hermione giggled. "We will a bit later. For now, remember the Weasleys?"

"How could I ever forget them?" he replied with a sigh. "That was the weirdest wedding I've ever been to. Not to mention the short one pummeled himself into my memory."

Hermione tried to forget that memory. "I sent all of our things there. Mrs. Weasley said we may borrow their guest room for a while until we find a flat to stay in. Alright?"  
"Yeah, sure. Okay. As long as they're okay with it."

"Oh, trust me," Hermione replied as she moved to open the door. "They'd much rather I stay here than ever be anywhere else."

**...**

**Here's the start...of something new...if feels so right...**

**No. I will not sing High School Musical I am an 18-year-old girl and this is unacceptable.**

**Anyways, if you'd like to tell me anything, fanfiction's been making it very easy to leave reviews recently, so please do so if you get the chance! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I've already had seven servings," Jacob said, placing a hand on his stomach. "I don't think I could fit another bite in here."

Mrs. Weasley was buzzing. "You're the best eater I've ever had!" She exclaimed and giggled like a little girl. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anytime you've got extra food, send it to us," Hermione said. "I don't know how he affords his eating habits."

Mrs. Weasley giggled again and patted Hermione on the shoulder before taking the rest of the food she'd offered Jacob into the kitchen. Hermione stood and picked up a few dishes in order to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, but Jacob grabbed her wrist and pulled her head down near his. "You can't leave me alone. I think every redhead in here wants to murder me."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Don't be ridiculous." She addressed everyone. "I want everyone to get acquainted with Jacob. We haven't visited since the wedding and now Jacob's going to be living with us so I want us all to be very friendly." She looked pointedly at Ron. "Okay?"

He raised his hands in casual defense, and Hermione nodded, taking her stack of plates into the kitchen.

Jacob avoided eye contact for a few moments, playing with his glass of wine, before he finally looked up at all of the red headed boys, the red headed girl, and the only boy he was comfortable with - Harry Potter. (The French girl seemed nice, but she was so freaking gorgeous that she made Jacob nervous, anyway.)

"So how about them Chudley Cannons?" Jacob said. Though he obviously couldn't play, he'd been listening to the games on the radio, and though they were by far his least favorite team, he knew he'd score with Ron by saying this.

"Are you sleeping with her?" demanded one of the boys - one of the twins. He couldn't keep the older ones' names straight, let alone twins.

"What? No." Jacob shook his head. "Of course not. You guys know Hermione better than that."

"True," said the other twin, "But she's never been the type to accept a marriage proposal after only a few months of dating."

Jacob shrugged. "What can I say. I'm a real charmer."

"Do you really like the Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked cautiously, and everyone groaned.

"Of course he doesn't like the Cannons, Ron, no one does!" Charlie said. "He only said it so you'd stop threatening to kill him every time you see him."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go and find Hermione," Jacob said, standing. "It was really nice talking to all of you, though."

"Oh, Jacob, don't go!" Ginny exclaimed. "They didn't mean to scare you off. They're just really protective."

"Yes," said Fleur. "'Ermione eez like zer leetle seester. Zey care very much about 'er."

Jacob sat back down. "You guys don't have to worry. You all know it's literally not possible for me to purposefully hurt her."

"Jacob, could you please meet me in our room?" Hermione called from the kitchen. "I need to talk to you."

Everyone looked at each other and Jacob stood and nodded at them. "Nice chat," he said, heading up the stairs to the room he and Hermione had been sharing. Somehow Hermione had managed to get there before him. She moved like lightning and her lips were on his.

"Thanks for trying," she whispered, but Jacob was barely paying attention. He kissed her this time, harder.

She laughed. "Hold on, there, buddy," she said. "I really do have to talk to you."

He groaned when Hermione pushed him away and sat on the bed. Jacob sat next to her and pulled her close against him and she leaned into his chest as she began to speak.

"So because I got transferred back to my old position at the ministry, I was able to pull a few strings and get us both in to see the Wizengamot tomorrow afternoon," she began. "I'm not sure what we'll be able to accomplish, but perhaps, if we can't strike a deal with them based on facts, we can get them to budge from emotion. While that's doubtful, I think it's definitely worth a shot. Okay?"

"Definitely," Jacob said, moving Hermione around so they were facing each other. "Can I kiss you now?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you feel you must."

Jacob winked. "Great."

...

The next morning the two ate breakfast, this time with just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as all of those who had been over the night before had their own homes and stopped by every Sunday night for supper. Jacob ate nine servings, much to Mrs. Weasley's excitement, and then Hermione dressed up very nice and found something of Harry's that she managed to enlarge enough that it would fit her giant boyfriend (since he couldn't scrounge up any nice clothes), and she took his hand and they apparated to the entrance to the ministry.

It took even more string pulling for them to let a muggle in in the first place. Once in, however, they weren't interrupted with protesting. They were greeted only with excitement that Hermione was back from America and that she had a fiance.

They were early to see the Wizengamot. When they were finally called in, they each took a deep breath, held hands, and entered the big room that would ultimately decide their future.


End file.
